Witamy w Bziździszewie!
Rarity stała przed stodołą, na błotnistej drodze. Rarity - Witajcie! Jestem Rarity Diamond i poprowadzę drugi sweet sezon totalnej porażki! Po zakończeniu sweet vs Pink do tego sezonu dostały się dwie zawodniczki, które zawalczą z grupą nowych. Po drodze przejeżdża szybko limuzyna, z której wyskakują Lucy i Pinkie. Rarity - O to blondynka Lucy i Pinkie Pie. Pinkie - Jak dobrze być w programie. Lucy - Tak ^^ Rarity - One i reszta zawalczą tu w Bziździszewie, w gospodarstwie agroturystycznym o milion dolarów! Pinkie - Tym razem ja wygram -,- Lucy - Albo ja! Rarity - Albo ktoś nowy. Przygotujcie się na totalną porażkę w Bziździszewie! ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" ' Powitanie: Rarity, Pinkie i Lucy stoją i czekają na przybycie nowych zawodników. Rarity - Zaraz powinni tu być. Do Rarity i Lucy przychodzi Kamil w kapturze i glanach. Rarity - Witaj Kamil :) Lucy - A! Kamil! *Lucy zamknęła oczy w nadziei, że nikt jej nie zauważy.* Kamil - Lucy?! Ty żyjesz?! Ty głupia blondynka w tym show?! Pinkie - Nie lubicie się? Lucy - Można tak powiedzieć. Kamil - Ona jest po prosu głupia i tyle - przeszła na bok. Rarity - Poczekajmy na następnych. Do Rarity przyszła Vivian z workiem marynarskim na plecach. Rarity - Oto Vivian! Pinkie - Po co ci taki wielki wór? Vivian - Jest trochę ciężki, ale mieści wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne piratce. Kamil - Piratka? Ha, ha, ha, ha! Vivian podeszła do Kamil ze szpadą w ręku. Vivian - Coś się nie podoba? Rarity - Ej! Bez takich, bo wylecicie! Kamil - Dokładnie. ' ' Przyszli kolejni zawodnicy - Ilaj i Gisel. Rarity - Ilaj i Gisel! Witajcie! Vivian - Oni?! Pinkie - I ty też spotykasz swoich wrogów w programie? Gisel podbiegła do Pinkie i Vivian. Gisel - Tak. Vivian spotyka swoich wrogów. Ilaj - I jesteśmy tu we dwoje, a jego tu nie... Do zbiorowiska przyszedł Will z kilkoma bliznami na twarzy. Will - Ja tu jestem. Ilaj i Gisel - Ty... Rarity - Oh... kochają się. Kamil - To sezon wrogich uczuć. Do zawodników podjechał pokemonowy samochód. Wysiadła z niego kolejna zawodniczka - Don. Rarity - Cześć Don! Don - Witajcie! To ja pokemonowa Don! ^^ Lucy - Jej! Co to pokemon? Don - Ty nie wiesz?! - Don zrobiła sie czerwona ze złości. Kamil - To ona coś wie? - rzuciła sarkastycznie przechodząc. Don - Pokemony to takie mega super istoty... Gisel kopnęła piłką w Don. Gisel - Nie lubię fanów anime. Ilaj - I dobrze. - pocałowali się, a Vivian i Will z nudów... też się cmoknęli. Rarity - Czuje amory. Pinkie - W poprzednim sezonie tego nie było, bo nie zaprosiłaś chłopców -,- Rarity - Nie ważne. O kolejny zawodnik! Do reszty przyjechał Flash na deskorolce. Flash - Cześć Rarity i Pinkie! Jest tu może Twilight? Rarity - Nie... Flash - Szkoda :( Don podbiegła do chłopka? Don - Lubisz pokemony? Flash - E... Wiem co to jest... Don - A lubisz je? Flash - Można tak powiedzieć... Don - Jej! - przytuliła go. ' Do ciągle całujących się Gisel i Ilaja podeszła Lucy. Lucy - To jest miłość. Gisel - Tak :) Lucy - To takie cudne <3 Vivian - Mnie nie wzrusza takie coś... Will - Mnie też. Lucy - Taki przystojny a bez serca poety... Will - Ja? Lucy - Nie chodziło mi o ten kamień - wskazała na kamyczek leżący na ziemi. Vivian - Aha. Lucy - Nazwę go Henryk - podniosła go. Will - Teraz masz przyjaciela. Vivian - Na pewno się z nią nie pokłóci... Do reszty przyszła Muriel z mopem. Muriel - Ale tu brudno! Rarity - Tak droga Muriel. To wieś. Muriel - Trzeba tu posprzątać! Pinkie przyskoczyła do niej z miotłą. Pinkie - Mam prosty plan, ja umyje podłogę, a ty okna. Muriel - Dobry plan. Pinkie zaczęła zamiatać błotnistą ścieżkę. Kamil - Kolejne głupie. Przybył kolejny zawodnik - Dan. Rarity - Oto przystojniak ze wsi Dan! Dan - Hej! Don przybiegła do niego puszczając Flash'a. Don - Hej, jestem Don! Lubisz pokemony? Dan - Dan i Don jak fajnie... a tak, ja nie lubię pokemonów, wolę koziołka matołka i Bolka i Lolka. Don - Co?! O_O Dan - Takie fajne bajki. Don odeszła lekko się chwiejąc. Dan - Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Wtem do już dość dużej grupy zawodników dołączył Jose. Rarity - O Jose! Brat mojego kilku odcinkowego chłopaka! Jose - To ja. Lucy przybiegła do niego. Lucy - Cześć, przewróciłam fankę pokemon, która chciała cie powitać^^. Jose - To super... Lucy - Wiem. Jestem psem na medal! Jose - Aha. Don przybiegła ciągnąc za sobą Flash'a Don - Dawaj Flash przewróć tą blondynę! Flash - Ale to jest niedobre. Don - Oh. Flash - Sory, ale nie. Jose poszedł sobie. Rarity - O przyjechał kolejny! - koło Rarity stanął motor, z którego zszedł Roberto. Roberto - Witaj Rarity. Pinkie podbiegła do niego z Lucy i Don. Pinkie - Cześć! Roberto - Hej? Lucy - Hej^^ Roberto - Macie mi coś do powiedzenia? Pinkie i Lucy pokręciły głowami, wiec Don popchnęła je na bok. Roberto - Więc... Don - Lubisz pokemony?^^ Roberto - Te stworki z tej bajki japońskiej? Don - Tak ;) Roberto - Te, które się biją i strzelają? Don - No :) Roberto - Ja... je... lubię? ' Don - Jej! - przyciągnęła szybko Flash'a Flash - Hej. Don - Teraz będziemy przyjaciółmi for ewer! Roberto - Zaiste... W tym czasie u Muriel. Muriel - To sprzątanie mnie męczy - usiadła na kamieniu i zaczęła jeść czekoladki. Vivian - Serio? Muriel - Chyba należy mi się odpoczynek. Kamil podeszła. Obok szła Vivian. Kamil - Smacznego. Muriel - Ja mam tylko przerwę na czekoladki, a nie jem wieczerzy z Alicją Majewską! Vivian - Ona nic nie... Muriel - Zamilcz młodociana piratko! Vivian - Mam 18 lat! Muriel - A ja Murielard! Kamil odeszła zażenowana. Vivian - O poszła sobie... Murielard? Muriel - No. Pracowałam w hotelu od 18 do Murielard. Vivian odeszła zostawiając Muriel. Wtedy do zebranych dołączył Corey. Rarity - Zwycięzca klątwy Czarnobyla Corey! Corey - Tak. Will zainteresowany przybiegł do niego. Will - Witaj! Wygrałeś jakiś sezon? Corey - No raczej. Will - Cóż, ja nie wygrałem, ale myślę, że... - dostał w głowę kamieniem od Ilaja. Ilaj - Corey lepiej uważaj na tego gościa. Ma shizy... Corey - Dzięki za rade. Lekko spóźniona do Corey'a podbiegła Don, ale zaraz dostała kamieniem w głowę od Gisel XD Gisel - Na nią też należy uważać. To jakaś fanka pokemon. Corey - Dziękuje za przestrogi. Ilaj - Spoko. Odeszli razem na bok. W tym czasie do Rarity przyszła Kat. Rarity - Oto słodka Kat! Kat - Hi, hi witajcie! Do Kat podeszła Pinkie. Pinkie - Jesteś tu obca jak widzę. Kat - Trochę... Pinkie - To się zabawmy! - Pinkie dała jej balonik i razem pobiegły na trawę go poodbijać rakietami do tenisa. Kamil w tym czasie postanowiła pomęczyć Lucy. Kamil - Lucy. Wiesz co? Lucy - Co?^^ Kamil - Masz pająka na włosach >:D Lucy - I co? Kamil - Nie... boisz się? Lucy - Nie, to tylko pająk :) Kamil - O_O - odeszła. Do Rarity przyszedł Ostatni zawodnik - Jake Rarity - Niski przystojniak Jake! Jake - Wcale nie jestem niski! Rarity stanęła obok niego, była wyższa o głowę. Rarity - Na razie wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z góry, a teraz ja jestem wyższa. Jake - Grrr. Rarity - Na pewno się z kimś zaprzyjaźnisz. Jake poszedł do Dan'a Dan - Kim jesteś karzełku. Jake - Nie mów mi karzełku. Dan - Ok. Możemy być kolegami. Jake - W tym show się to może przydać. Dan - I to jak. ' Rarity - Wszyscy do mnie! Wszyscy zawodnicy przerwali swoje zajęcia i stanęli w szeregu. Rarity - Więc... na sam początek powinniście zobaczyć teren, ale... Corey - Ale co? Rarity - Sami go obcykacie przy okazji^^ Do waszych ,,kwater" na pewno traficie sami. Gisel - Zamieszkamy w szopie? Rarity - Nic nie powiem. Gisel - Ok. Will - Zostaniemy podzieleni na drużyny? Don - Ja chcę być z Flashem! Flash - Aha? Rarity - Cóż Don zmartwię cię, bo w tym sezonie jedną drużyną będą dziewczyny a drugą chłopcy. Wszyscy - Co?! Rarity - Tak. dziewczynki i chłopcy zbijcie się w grupki. Chłopacy stanęli z chłopakami a dziewczyny z dziewczynami. ' Kat - A jak się nazwą nasze drużyny? Roberto - Dla chłopaków musi być coś majestatycznego. Vivian - Przecież wielu z was to słabiaki. Kat - Powtarzam pytanie! Jak się będziemy nazywać? Rarity - W tym sezonie pierwszym zadaniem będzie wymyślenie nazwy i loga dla drużyny - rzuciła obu drużyną laptopy. Praca dziewczyn: Pinkie i Kat jako jedyne pracowały przy laptopie i kopiowały jakieś zdjęcia jednocześnie pracując na paincie. W tym czasie Muriel myła kamień, Gisel i Vivian odsunęły się od siebie, Kamil stała w miejscu, a Lucy bawiła się kamieniem razem z Don. Don - Jestem bez mojego kolegi, ale twój kamień jest taki super. Lucy - Tak. On jest taki mądry. Don - Hi hi! Dziewczyny poszły hasać gdzie indziej. Pinkie - Musimy pracować same. Kat - :( Pinkie - Jesteś pewna, że ta nazwa jest dobra? Ja wolałam psychopatyczne balony, albo hasające krowie placki. Kat - To nie było... słodkie... Pinkie - Faktycznie. Kat - A musi być słodko, by było fajowo! Pinkie - Zgadzam sie w 100%! Kat - To pracujmy dalej. Muriel sprzątając wpadła na Gisel. Muriel - Czemu tu stoisz?! Gisel - A co mam robić? Muriel - Posprzątać podłogę! Gisel spojrzała na brudną trawę, na której stała. Gisel - Aha... Muriel - Ty nie mów aha, tylko myj ten dywan. Gisel - Spoko. Praca chłopaków: Tutaj Ilaj, Corey, Jose i Roberto siedzieli przy komputerze. Jake, Dan, Flash i Will stali obok. Will - A my nie mamy pomagać przy wyborze nazwy? Ilaj - Nie! To my już wybraliśmy nazwę i robimy logo. Corey - Nazwa jest fajna. Flash - A ja mogę wiedzieć? Roberto - Nie! Jose - To tylko dla fajnych. Dan - Amy to co? Ilaj - Plebs! Jake - Wypraszam sobie! Roberto - Spadaj. ''' Jose - Jeszcze tutaj pomaluj na brązowy... Corey - Teraz to popraw pod lupą. Ilaj - Chyba widzę. Roberto - I tak na pewno to będzie bezbłędne. Corey - Na bank. '''Prezentacja nazw i log drużyn: Obie drużyny stały z dużymi kartkami z logami. Rarity - Odkrywajcie. Kat - My jesteśmy drużyną... Pinkie - Hello kitty^^ 120px Rarity - Piękne logo. Kamil - Zaraz żygne tęczą. Pinkie - Nie marudź, mogłaś sama coś zaproponować Rarity - To może teraz chłopcy. Ilaj odsłonił logo. Ilaj - Jesteśmy Brudna drabina! 137x137px Rarity - Brudna drabina? Jake - Co to ma być? Corey - To przecież bardzo kreatywne. Rarity - Z pewnością. Vivian - To co będziemy robić przez resztę czasu. Rarity - Ładniejsze logo zrobiły dziewczyny, więc one mogą iść do swojego domu, a chłopcy z brudnej drabiny idą ze mną. Dom Hello Kitty: 120px Kwaterą był stary domek drewniany. Przy jednej ścianie stały dwa łóżka, przy drugiej 3, a przy trzeciej 2. Kamil - Dla jednej zabraknie łóżka... Wszystkie dziewczyny rzuciły się na łóżka, tak, że tylko Kamil nie miała. Pinkie - Nie masz łóżeczka. Obok siebie łóżka miały Kat i Pinkie, Muriel, Don i Lucy, oraz Vivian i Gisel. Vivian - Muszę obok niej? Gisel - Też się nie raduje. Muriel - Reszta jest zajęta. Lucy - Trzeba teraz pościelić. Don - Przyniosę swoje maskotki z auta. Lucy - Jej! Poszły razem do auta Don. Kat - Amy coś zrobimy Pinkie? Pinkie - Po co? Kat - By było przytulnie w naszym kąciku. Pinkie - Wkrótce... Kat - Ok :) U Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Rarity zabrała chłopaków na bok. Rarity - Jesteście tacy fajni i przystojni, że nie będziecie dzisiaj mieć kary ani eliminacji. Corey - Super. Rarity - Idźcie do swojego domku, rozgośćcie się. Roberto - Ok :) Jose - A jutro wyzwanie? Rarity - Nie mogę zdradzić nawet wam. Ilaj - Zrozumiane - odsalutował. Rarity - To nie wojsko. Jake - To tylko farma. Roberto - Cicho karzełku. Dan - Nie obrażajcie się! Rarity poszła sobie, a chłopaki zaraz udali się do swojego domku. Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Chłopacy rozłożyli się jakoś na łóżkach i nic nie robili. ... Przed domkami: Rarity - I zaczął się kolejny sezon. Co się będzie działo? Kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się za tydzień... W Totalnej Porażce w Bziździszewie!!! Wydarła się w ciemną noc... Koniec Podobał ci się 1. odcinek TPWB? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie